The Unusual Confession
by suikatomomo
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou quite didn't know how to take it.


**Author's Note:** Hi! I'm back with a new Hitsuhina Long-shot. Word count is 6 700+ so please bear with it. : ) I've been thinking of writing Long-shots because university always demands a big chunk of my time. So to be fair I shall lengthen my stories to avoid keeping you hanging.

As for the summary, let's say it doesn't have a very encompassing sypnosis. You'll have to read and find out so I can't spoil the story. Also, the characters could be a bit OOC. Plus the story is set to Post-Winter War period.

Lastly, enjoy the fic! : )

* * *

Hinamori Momo was leaping across different rooftops, on her way to the Tenth Division to kill some time with her childhood friend. Actually she was sent there to deliver some papers needed to be signed by the young captain, but ever since things started to get all peaceful and normal in Soul Society, the two haven't got much time on their hands for each other thus she decided to visit and stay over for a while.

Just when she was about to jump to the ground, her vision caught his white hair, abruptly making her stop on top of his office's roof. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight she saw and felt different from those times she'd seen him training with his men.

It was probably because she's having a good look at her childhood friend without his upper clothes on, exposing those toned muscles she was mulling over about after the night he held her tight and renewed his vow to protect her from anyone who can potentially hurt her, even from himself. Now that was confusing, she thought, because she said to him as clear as daylights that she never blamed him. So how could he hurt her, when she knew he was her 'oh -so-self-proclaimed protector' of such an unworthy—

She halted her thoughts as the words were thrown fast like series of arrows through her pained chest. Placing her hand on it (the other clutching the paperwork), she took a deep breath, recalling the reason behind the sudden ache. Closing her eyes for a second, she whispered to the wind.

"I'm in love with him."

A small smile graced her lips as she repeat it over and over again in her head, as if it was a sweet melody she could never get tired of hearing. Just like his deep voice whenever he says her name, or nickname, and even when complaining about Matsumo—

"Hinamori! Whatcha doing here?"

Speak of the devil…

"R-Rangiku-san!" The peach girl almost jumped out from the top of the building in surprise. She turned to her fellow vice-captain and gave her a pout. Just as she was about to explain herself, the busty lieutenant cut her off by hooking an arm over the smaller girl's shoulders. "Enjoying the view, ne?" She smiled slyly at her, pointing out the obvious what Hinamori was doing.

"I-I was just…um.." Without any excuses to say, Hinamori only lowered her head trying to hide the red tint on her cheeks. Matsumoto giggled; she looked so cute when in denial. _Just like Taicho..._

"I know." She replied, gesturing the other woman to sit down with her. "Ne, Hinamori…" nudging the petite girl's side with her elbow, she kept on with the teasing, "…have you noticed how much Taicho had grown over the past few months?

Hearing the question made the fifth division lieutenant to blush more, redder than the gone seconds as she thought about it over and over again. "Mou, Rangiku-san!"

"What? I'm not saying anything. I'm just asking you."

Hinamori felt even warmer when she got berated by her friend. She put a hand over her face, eyes shut tight, as if it could help wash away the redness of her face. All the while she was doing that outside, in her mind the early picture of her Shirou-chan dressed with nothing but his lower uniform flashed onto her, and she knew the moment she saw him like that, the image was already burned into her memory.

Ah, she's in for a few restless nights (though if it's about Hitsugaya, she wouldn't complain).

Hinamori snapped out of those thoughts as she felt a light breeze on her face. She opened an eye to see Matsumoto fanning her with her hands, half-concerned and half-amused. "You shouldn't think too much about it Hinamori. Besides both of you are too young to be thinking such things!"

"W-what do you mean by—" The peach girl's stuttering was cut off.

"Arghh. What am I going to do with you two?" The older woman scratched the back of her head, heaved a sigh and put her hands on Hinamori's shoulders. "Just make sure to keep your hormones in check when you _fantasize _about—"

"Rangiku-san! Just when I thought you were serious—" Her face couldn't get any redder than now.

"Oh but I am!" She gave her a smile. Soon she looked back at her captain who was busy pointing out the flaws in his subordinates' swordsmanship, completely oblivious that the two women were watching and talking about him from a distance.

"Remember never to hesitate when swinging your sword! You got that?" His voice boomed with authority as a small group of almost-tired, yet determined Soul Reapers charged at him. The intensive training went on and so did their 'talk'.

"Hinamori…" Matsumoto peered at the woman who was silently watching her beloved. She then looked down on her small hands clutching a part of her Shihakusho. Her gaze seemed resolute, same with all those Shinigami challenging her captain. She, too, was in a battle. Matsumoto's lips curved upward.

She could sense it coming without her saying a word. _Finally, Hinamori-chan…_

"Hm, Rangiku-san? You're going already?"

"Yeah. I almost forgot I have a party to attend to at the 11th."

There was a pause. "Aren't you going to help Hitsugaya-kun down there?"

Matsumoto just waved her hand, back already facing the fifth's lieutenant. "No. Nothing I can do." _It's up to you and Taicho._ After that, she left the girl in her thoughts.

…

"What does she mean by that?"

* * *

The sky slowly turned bright-orange as time passed by.

"Let's continue this by tomorrow."

"Hai!"

The group, despite being worn-out, bowed respectfully at their captain, who was equally tired as well, but didn't let it show as expected from one of the most powerful in the Gotei 13. Hitsugaya acknowledged them by also giving back a bow, with a sense of satisfaction that they were able to grow in strength compared to their last encounter. All was hidden beneath from his icy demeanor, but his subordinates (and someone spying on him from above) knew too well that he was pleased.

Everyone left the training grounds except for the Taicho who remained standing in the middle. Hinamori thought Hitsugaya already sensed her Spiritual Pressure (Damn, just when she was about to pay back for all the times he sneaked up on her). Given her cue, Hinamori stood up and landed on the floor quietly when out of the sudden, Hitsugaya spoke.

"So…" After sheathing his sword, the captain turned his gaze to a nearby bush on his left. "What do you need for help again, Kaoru?"

With that said, a rustling sound came and appeared a young Shinigami, looking so nervous at the summon. He was relatively small compared to the men who were with the captain earlier. Deducing his young appearance, Hinamori thought he was like another Hitsugaya- an early graduate. His hair was jet black, contrasting his pale white skin. Hinamori narrowed her eyes in focus; she couldn't see his face much because his gaze seemed stuck to the ground, on his feet, shying away from his captain's piercing turquoise eyes. The lieutenant stepped back without a sound and sat down at the stair, not too far away from the two, and secretly watched them conversing.

"What's the matter?" asked the tenth division captain, seeing the young boy's fidgeting fingers. He instantly recalled _someone_with the same mannerisms. He moved forward to him, and stopping in front, the boy then replied…

"N-nothing."

_Sigh._He crouched down to meet his gaze at the same level. "Speak up, Shinigami."

"I- I just…I- I couldn't…" Tears were threatening to spill out from his eyes. Kaoru raised his two arms and wiped off the falling tears with his sleeves. "I feel like…like I shouldn't be here."

Hitsugaya listened to the soft and distressed voice of one of his new subordinates. He looked away for a moment, subconsciously reminiscing the past when he also asked the same question to himself over and over again, many times until he realized something very significant.

He sighed again, and by his soft voice he hardly ever used to address his subordinates he asked, "If that's the case, care tell me why you enrolled in the Shinigami School in the first place?"

The boy, surely caught off-guard with the question, didn't respond. Momo was surprised as well. _Hitsugaya-kun. _

"Well…?"

"I wanted to protect others from Hollows." Kaoru murmured. He looked up to see his captain's amused face. "Please don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh? Besides, it's a good-enough answer." He reassured her by giving him a small pat on the head, an uncharacteristic move by one of the infamous cold souls in Seireitei, yet figuring out that no one's watching (at least none except Hinamori in hiding) he just felt the need to comfort the boy.

Afterwards, the boy asked, "Why did Hitsugaya-taicho become a Shinigami?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "What's with the sudden interest?"

"I-I thought it would also be proper if I ask you back the same question. A-and it's quite admirable…th-that on your 'age'—"

And that eyebrow in question suddenly twitched involuntarily at the mentioning of the word.

"I-I mean…"

Hitsugaya motioned to sit with him on the cold floor of the division training grounds. After the younger boy complied, he looked at the nostalgic orange sky.

"I heard my zanpakuto calling out to me when I was still in Rukongai." He explained, "I never knew I had Shinigami powers until someone…suggested I should leave and learn how to control my it."

A crease suddenly appeared on his forehead, recalling the person he just mentioned and blurted out, "It was Matsumoto."

"R-really? Fukutaicho was the one who discovered you had powers?"

"She wasn't the vice-captain at that time, I think. And yes, by accident." He was massaging the back of his neck, remembering the feeling of being hit by the edge of the wooden table when he turned around and got his head bounced backwards due to a massive boob attack. He grimaced at the memory.

"Taicho?"

"Anyway…" his thoughts lifted from that fateful day and continued "…before her, there was…"  
_Wait a minute! Why am I freely saying all of these things?_

There's nothing wrong with reminiscing for a bit, Master. And I could sense you like what you're doing.

Hyourinma—

_You know I am a part of your soul. I know your thoughts behind your actions. So do continue. The kid's waiting…_

Sigh. He kept on with the back story. "Th-there was this be-I mean girl I grew up with… and she wanted me to…" he paused for a while, looking away from the boy's intrigued face, before resuming, "She wanted me to go with her in the Shinigami academy. But I refused, thinking if I do, I'll leave another family member behind." Toushirou's usual scowl smoothened when the memory of his life with Obaa-san popped up.

"After learning my powers, I enrolled at the Shinigami academy, graduated, got into Gotei and from there you know where this is going."

"In short you wanted to save your family."

"That's right." _But there's one who's more than just a sibling whom I wanted to protect. _

"But I still don't get it. How come you're so powerful?" Kaoru continued.

Toushirou took a short glance at him, confusion surfacing.

He thought he was powerful? Well, sure he is, being a captain, but…

He lowered his head, shadowing the hurtful look on his eyes by his lengthy bangs.

He mumbled, "I'm not."

Meanwhile, Hinamori who was still discreetly watching the two, caught the surging pain and regret on his expression. Judging from it, the peach girl let out a pout as she immediately interpreted the sadness in his face. God, how she wanted to step out from where she was hiding and give him a big, tight hug that could be comparable to Matsumoto's deathly boob hug. Seriously! He needed to stop thinking about that _accident_ in the past.

"Well, I think I'm not." Hitsugaya spoke again, this time with a soft, sad smile towards his young subordinate.

Kaoru shot back, "You don't have to be so modest, Taicho. We all know you've proven beyond your 'age'—

His eyebrow twitched again.

The black-haired boy nervously laughed and continued, "I mean, despite being so young, you managed to become a captain." Afterwards, he shifted himself from his current position to be in front of his captain. Putting up both his arms near his chest (in the same manner as Hinamori's, Hitsugaya thought), he exclaimed, "Surely there must be a stronger reason than learning how to use your powers!"

The prodigy captain just blinked at him and nonchalantly said, "I can see you wanted to be captain."

"N-no, I think not." Kaoru sputtered while Toushirou folded his arms and gave his young subordinate the 'I'm-not-convinced look'.

The younger one looked to the side and scratched the back of his head, "Not really. Before…"

"So why hesitate?"

_Yes, Toushirou. Why hesitate?_

The interjection from his zanpakuto earned him an immediate frown. He didn't like the tone and where the remark was headed to.

_Hyourinmaru, I am talking to him._

And I am to you.

The prodigy could imagine the dragon sneering in the background.

_Tch. Stupid dragon._

I heard that.

He rolled his eyes.

Shut up!

_You're consciously avoiding the subject._

Not now!

"I just…feel I don't have a good reason to become one."

The captain thought, _I'm hearing a broken record here. _He closed his eyes for a moment and responded rather casually, "Then don't, stupid."

"Eh?"

"You don't have to rush if you think your reasons aren't qualified."

Glancing at the confused boy, he sighed. "What I mean is you don't have to push yourself too hard just to have a high-rank. It's just as you said earlier, there must be more than killing Hollows to protect people you didn't even know personally."

The boy nodded in agreement, taking in the wise words offered to him. Hitsugaya gazed onto the boy's jet-black eyes when he raised another question, "For how long will I keep on searching?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged his shoulders. Afterwards, he let out a small smile. "Maybe you knew all along, what you need to protect."

"Or who to protect."

All of a sudden, an image of a cheery, raven-haired lieutenant beaming at him flashed in his mind, which 'almost' made him giggle like those girls in Kurosaki's school.

And before Hyourinmaru could spat out another unnecessary comment to tease him and his slight blushing (which was also noticed by the little boy listening to him) Hitsugaya looked up to the sky, averting the young boy's gaze then changed the subject.

"Which reminds me, you're friends with that 13th division girl, aren't you?"

It was Kaoru's turn to go red. Hitsugaya noticed it too; that hit the spot, though he couldn't tell if he was glad it worked out for him or not, 'cause it's not in his character to butt in other people's personal lives.

That was Matsumoto's job.

_There's an exemption to this. _Hyourinmaru added. The young captain rolled his eyes, then resumed to the silenced boy.

His head was faced on the other side. After a second, Kaoru turned around and saw a glint of amusement in his captain's eyes. He was smirking at him, which was slightly intimidating, at the same time, all-knowing. To some extent, he felt that Hitsugaya could see right through him, as if he was waiting for him to profess his deep dark secrets with that 'I-know-you're-crushing-on-her' look on his face.

At last, he gave in. "I-I don't see her in that sense."

"Who said I was implying that?" Came a quick reply from the captain. Admittedly, he was expecting that kind of answer, but who would have thought he succeeded in his first time to tease other people about their love life.

Scratch 'love life'; the boy's too young to be thinking of such things! Yet at the back of his mind, he negated himself as another picture of his childhood-friend, this time, in her simple peach-colored yukata*, eating watermelons beside him and failing in her attempt to spit watermelon seeds at him, popped out.

He sighed, trying to count how many times he did that this afternoon. Were his feelings for that clumsy, yet kind and deceptively beautiful girl this deep-rooted?

_And it also happens that you gained Shikai because of her. _

_Yes_, Hitsugaya recalled like it all happened yesterday. The tough times when the dragon living inside of him was barely on the doorstep of the outside world; the growing power swelling through his body he was unable to contain (which already happened in the past, back when he was still with his Obaa-san).

It all came to a halt when he finally confronted the creature invading his dreams, aware that it would be dangerous, doubting his capabilities of forging this raw power into a sword. A sword created not only for taking away lives but also defending those who are in need of its protection.

Hyourinmaru saw his compassion in this; however, he felt it wasn't satisfying. For all those years he was housed deep within the child's soul, those ruby-eyes only saw fear, prejudice, and hurt.

Everyone didn't like Toushirou. They despised him. Calling him a jinx, a child of a demon and all sorts because of his white hair and teal-colored eyes, the make-believes why they also fear him. Thus people discreetly avoided the young one, not giving him a chance to live like a normal soul. He was brought up in a world so unjust to him.

_So why_, the dragon roared at the injured boy kneeling and catching his breath. At that moment, the ice creature expected loss; the child wasn't responding to his voice. A few seconds passed and Hitsugaya went still. Hyourinmaru was about to return him into consciousness (he couldn't take any more damage, or else…) until he finally spoke.

"There are things I wanted to protect with this borrowed strength."

He paused for a moment, head still lowered. "That's all!"

Hyourinmaru turned its back on him, not buying that it was the best answer to give. Then he finally said it.

"I WANT TO PROTECT HER!*"

The dragon's movement ceased. He looked again at the panting boy, struggling to get up on his feet, while his blue-green eyes burning with determination were fixated on his ruby-ones. The young boy, in spite of his cruel past, was not able to sow any seed of hatred. To anyone and most especially to himself.

And it was all because of her.

She found him in the brink of death one winter day. At her first glance on him, she didn't run away. In fact, she helped him survive by offering food. Then came shelter. Family, with their Grandmother. And finally, when he almost gave up on his life, he found his first friend. A friend he never thought would be by his side, defending him when he got into trouble. A friend he could cherish and spend his time without doubting her intentions. Someone whom he could express himself with, although he's still working on it. And a friend he had sworn to protect no matter what!

She reminded him of warmth.

Of life's warmth.

Eventually, all the freezing, turbulent, winds vanished. Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru were now facing each other. Slowly, the dragon's head went closer to the young one's face, looking into his eyes without blinking. They were unyielding, cold, yet its softness was there. The passion was there and the dragon roared loud that the ice surrounding them shook and cracked. The illusion shattered and revealed the true form of his inner world, still a place covered in ice, except the harsh blizzard replaced with soothing swoosh of winds, cold but caring. The sky was all dark blue, yet in his eye-level was all white. Pure white. With some trees without leaves here and there. Some landscapes, but mostly a wide, endless field.

A field of ice, very much like the one in his dreams, and for the first time, he saw it clearly. He could feel it more. He was here.

He belonged here.

A snowflake landed softly on his nose. Tired teal eyes looked up to see possibly millions of it, falling one-by-one from the dark-blue sky with some patches of grayish clouds.

By instinct, he lifted his hand ever so slowly and reached out to them, as if someone was yearningly calling out to him.

The snowflakes glittering above gathered into his hand in the same way as waters from the sea must all go through a single river. Everything was sucked by his hand; he did not know how but it came to him that what he was about to hold on to would be the means of fulfilling his promise (to her and to the ice-dragon).

A long blade with a four-pointed cross guard shaped like a star and a light-blue hilt on its end materialized on his hand.

He brought it down and gazed at it. It was…it was magnificent! His mouth was slightly open then gradually widen, etching a grin. Shattering his reputation of being 'too serious and grumpy of a kid'. _But it's okay_, he gave in.

Just this once.

"My name is Hyourinmaru!"

* * *

"Uhmm…Taicho?" Came a timid voice from the little one. He was facing the opposite direction.

Hitsugaya snapped back to reality after all the detailed flashbacks he dug out and re-lived in his mind. He felt a bit dizzy, his palm laid down flatly on the cold ground for support while the other brushing his mop of white hair.

Then his eyes traveled to Kaoru's side, particularly at the practice sword safely tucked in between the white sash holding it in place and his black uniform.

_So that's it._

Regardless of being an early graduate and having a good performance record in the Gotei, the Tenth division captain realized what the jet-black haired boy sought out to him were mostly lessons on swordsmanship, where he felt compensating for the lack of Shikai.

That's probably why he also saw Kaoru seeking Kidou lessons from Hinamori by the time she passed by the training grounds to greet him.

He breathed out softly. _He couldn't master his Shikai yet…_

'Cause he was still in the middle of discovering his deep intentions to acquire that kind of power.

Hyourinmaru finished his statement. Hitsugaya cracked a faint, almost invisible smile.

"Yeah?" replied the superior. It took only two seconds to think through that stuff about Shikai, so he could focus his attention to helping the confused child.

"Y-Yamada-chan and I were just…" Kaoru exhaled before he continued to stammer on his words, "…n-neighbors before. A-actually, a long time ago." Hitsugaya mentally frowned at this. He looked liked the same age the time when the prodigy himself entered the Gotei.

_Only you were a little shorter. _

_What was that?!_

Hyourinmaru sneered.

Kaoru turned around but not once did he look at his captain's watchful eyes by the time he spat out the most crucial line, with a tint of red spread across his face "…and um, we've been…good f-friends ever since."

"Until now I presume?"

"Hai." Scratching the back of his head, he nodded, even though he looked more hesitant whether he should answer or not. Hitsugaya saw through him. The way he talked and the face he made when he mentioned this 'friend' of his (Yamada-san of the 13th division) only proved more to Toushirou that Kaoru and Yamada were just a tad similar to his relationship with Momo.

This boy sitting beside him, without a doubt, reminded him of his past self. A splitting image of him at his peak of denial. At least not exactly the same since Toushirou already disclosed his feelings for Hinamori to his zanpakuto, the both seeing it was his main drive to get stronger and stronger. That given 'establishment' was the huge difference, while Kaoru was still the baffled lad on the romance department.

Hyourinmaru snorted, its whiskers straightening out before it turned back to normal. _Like you any had on-the-job experience at your own 'romance department'._

Zip it will ya? It'll come soon.

_And when exactly is soon, Toushirou?_

When…

Before the 'prodigy' could think of a witty comeback, the dragon interrupted him again. _And it is not you who I think would best fit on your underling. _

_What do you mean?_

Take another look and study closely.

Hitsugaya lazily complied.

_I meant he acts like Hinamori-san. _

His eyes slightly widen. Now that you think of it,…

_However, considering he graduated early like you did centuries ago, and addition to that as moody as you were back then you haven't realized how you are deeply in—_

_Do I have to hear all this now? And I'm not moody!_

One, Yes. Two, yes you are. And as I was saying… deeply and irrevocably in love with your childhood friend…

the legendary creature paused only to hear grumbling from his wielder, then continued on,

_Well, I think this young boy with you could be yours and Hinamori-san's potential love child. _

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Hitsugaya burst out and was abruptly stopped. He glanced down at the boy in the brink of crying. "D-did I say something wrong?"

The captain shook his head. "No, it was just my zanpakuto bugging me." Before the boy could say anything, he cut him off, "And I apologize for that." He mumbled, turning away from the child.

At a distance, Momo was struggling to stop her giggling. She always find Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru's bickering fascinating, even though she couldn't see and hear what the latter have done and said. She liked it the most if any comments would result to Hitsugaya acting out of his usual cold character. Oh, especially when he blushes!

"T-taicho…" Her full attention returned to the two breaking the forming silence around them.

"What?"

"Um, Iie. I'm just amazed you know something about me." Kaoru cracked a small smile. Hitsugaya soon followed then shrugged his shoulders."Guess I have to thank Matsumoto."

…

_Nah!_

_But she is a good lieutenant and you know that. _

_Uhuh. When she's not working in the office. _

A light tug abrupt the conversation. "Hi-Hitsugaya-taicho." The captain raised an eyebrow in return.

"Thank you very much!" the boy exclaimed and bowed.

Hitsugaya nodded, though not sure what he was thanking for. He muttered, "Um, welcome."

_"Thank you. Thank you for reminding me…"_

Kaoru ran back to the headquarters opposite to his taicho. He waved his hand at a distanced and finally disappeared.

* * *

Just before Hitsugaya turned around to leave the vicinity, a voice suddenly spoke from his behind. "And there he goes…"

His head snapped at the source and exclaimed, "Hinamori!"

Feeling embarrassed at being half-naked, he quickly turned around to pick up his uniform resting on his floor and dressed himself before facing her.

_He's so considerate._

He is Hitsugaya Toushirou, otherwise known as Shirou-chan who never allowed you to bathe him when you were both little.

That's right.

Although…were you feeling disappointed when he covered himself up?

_Mou, I do not!_

If you say so, Momo-san…

When Hitsugaya was finished tying his sash, he turned around to the fifth division lieutenant. He gave her a stern look, folding his arms across his chest. "So, you were eavesdropping on us?"

She nodded, knowing he wasn't really mad at her.

"…"

Right?

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Momo pouted, putting her arms closer to each other. "After all, it's not like you haven't done something as close to eavesdropping before." She put up a finger in front of her face while emphasizing the 'you' and the 'eavesdropping' word.

_Well, he certainly didn't act like eavesdropping only. _Tobiume added in, amused.

Momo chuckled, recalling every memory of her 'childhood friend' popping up every time he spotted some Shinigamis attempting to make a move at her. They weren't exactly happy moments for both parties, especially for those 'clueless' recruits and some 'brave-but-not-good-enough' ranked souls who tasted the wrath-slash-jealousy-in-disguise of the tenth division captain.

He scoffed at her, "Well, I just had to make sure…"

"Make sure what, Shirou-chan?"

"I just wanted to keep you." He mumbled, looking away from the peach girl. Although his voice was low, Hinamori heard the exact words, making her cheeks turn bright red. She was like that until her childhood friend noticed her and realized what he said a while ago.

It made him blush as red as her and stumbled upon correcting, not bothering to look into her bright, mesmerizing eyes "I mean k-keep you safe."

With that said, Hinamori muttered an 'oh' and then frowned at the ground.

Hitsugaya saw this and soon found himself struggling not to think that she was saddened by his words. Though he thought she kinda looked cute doing that. "What's with the face?"

She sighed. "Nothing."

_Oh_. The white-haired captain didn't utter a word after that. There was only a short-lived awkward silence when…

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yes, bedwetter?"

He was expecting her to shot back at him her usual lines after being called by her hated(?) nickname, however, he was surprised that she only gave him an intense look, as if she's about to do something that would totally knock him off his feet. Well, that was what his innermost desires expected from her.

And so she did.

The raven-haired girl pulled him close, by his neck and waist and embraced him tight. Hitsugaya was shocked to say anything; his mind and muscles conspired to move along with the yearnings of his body as his arms responded to her hold with equal passion.

Being the taller one (finally!), the young captain felt sparks surging through every part of his body when her soft lips brushed the side of his neck. He bit his lip in return of the sensation she was giving him, whether she was fond of it or not; the young captain was still confused why Hinamori was holding him against her out of the blue.

Placing his chin on top of her head, all the while inhaling the scent of her shampoo, he wondered how everything he wished for was happening right at this moment he seemed so unprepared.

His thoughts about the uncertain faded when her head shifted upwards, meeting his soft turquoise eyes. Eyes full of questions, but nevertheless, if looked at more closely, full of emotion swirling on those mixes of light green and blue.

She smiled at him sweetly, while the boy, resisting the urge to capture her lips, smiled too, albeit not knowing what made her smile so pleasantly.

_Never mind_, he mused.

_Being with her like this makes me happy. _

….

Despite their current situation, Momo could feel the nervousness breaking her resolve to make her move. There was also a moment of hesitation when she reminded herself that her Shirou-chan's a man of action, so perhaps he wouldn't like her to 'act first'.

And that was why she was giving him signals.

But enough of those small acts and pretense! She couldn't wait any longer. She had enough of wasting time not letting her feelings out in the open.

This time she would tell him the truth.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Y-Yes?" His voice cracked. Of all times!

Hinamori managed to stifle her giggle by putting up a resolute face, although she couldn't know if he would take her seriously or not; the blush kept on creeping onto her cheeks.

Also, she could feel the loud thumping of her heart. If possible, he could feel it too, since their bodies were still pressed onto each other. The peach girl lowered her head a little and nuzzled onto Toushirou's shoulder. Momentarily, she closed her eyes, trying to fight back whatever doubts she had in mind.

_What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

What if he only thinks of her as a friend, and nothing more!

And what will happen to their friendship? Will it crumble to pieces? Will he avoid him after this? What if it's better to let the things as they are? Besides, she is just his childhood friend who sworn to protect her, even if it costs him his life.

_And that's pretty stupid for someone who only sees her as a childhood friend. So there could possibly be so much more that he's feeling towards her, right?_

_And there's absolutely nothing that could jeopardize their friendship. I mean, both of them even withstood Aizen, who's a very very sick and evil maniac who thought he could break the two apart and—_

_Tobiume. _Momo interrupted. _While I appreciate the support, could you please use the second person?_

The plum girl cleared her throat. _So what if he DOES feel the same way, Momo-san?_

_I…_

_Exactly. Just say it to him. It'll be fine._ The zanpakuto spirit cheered to her. _Just say what your heart want him to hear!_

Momo could feel the tears coming. She always cherished her zanpakuto's encouragements. _Thank you, Tobiume._

_Now onto the real problem: What if that dumb neko and Matsumoto-san are spying on you?_

"W-what?" The lieutenant snapped out of her daze and looked up to see worried eyes boring on her chocolate-colored orbs.

"What 'what'?" He released a hand from holding her waist and pressed it gently on her cheek and forehead? "A-are you feeling dizzy? You don't seem to have a fever."

_Although you looked kinda flushed. _

His eyes widen.

_C-could this mean…_

Her soft hand lay on top of his, holding it still on her slightly pink cheeks. Hitsugaya was a bit surprised at this; a staring contest began between the two. He felt like he was suddenly imprisoned by her stare. A little alarmed, he admitted, since he couldn't decipher what her eyes were telling to him. On those beautiful pair, a blend of various emotions swimming: doubt, anxiousness, innocence, glee, gratitude, but most was yearning.

…

_Yearning?_

His heart stopped.

Only for a short moment, 'cause sooner he felt like it was screaming to get out of his chest by beating so loud. So loud and powerful, he was thinking of seeing Unohana after this.

No kidding.

…

Hitsugaya was about to say something 'cause his palpitating was starting to dry up his throat and he didn't like that at all. However, his lips were stopped by a finger, brushing onto it gently.

Momo opened her mouth a little; no sound came out at first, then…

"I want you to be the father of our future children."

Toushirou blinked at her, uncharacteristically. For the first time, the prodigy was dumbfounded (in a good way) beyond imagination of his peers and subordinates. Even Hinamori was a bit shocked at how he's taking it.

Then an imaginary palm hitting her forehead struck her. She knew she should have prompted to a nice and simple 'normal 'confession.

But no, she just had to skip a few levels of saying how much she loves her Shirou-chan.

_Ooohhhh. So 'that's what you're thinking, Momo-san! _Tobiume teased. A double palm on the forehead for that!

Inside the head of Hitsugaya Toushirou…

_Master! Did you two—_

OF COURSE NOT!

_Bu—_

_ENOUGH! _

"I-I don't under…stand." He shakily replied, unconsciously releasing her from their embrace.

_There's no way we—we—we did 'that'! _He exclaimed at the unconvinced dragon. Instead, the creature find it amusing to witness his master's inner world in turmoil, while on the outside world, he was on the tip of the cliff from losing it.

He sneered, as a way of showing he was laughing. Oh, the boy was red as a mad man!

Hitsugaya glared at his own zanpakuto for making his life even more difficult (for now!). He turned his attention back to his special one (not that he could openly call her that 'yet'). Her head was still a bit lowered, but he could see her eyes shut tight.

"Uhh, Hinamori." His eyes not meeting her face.

After hearing him call her, she slowly raise her head."Y-Yes?"

"A-are you sure…" The shade of red on his face got deeper as he went on.

_Yes._

"Are you sure…" He repeated it again. _Stop thinking 'things'!_

"Well…" He couldn't get straight to the point.

_Hyourinmaru! You're distracting me!_

_But I wasn't saying anything!_

_…Am I?_

Toushirou in his inner world intensified his scowl. If only dragons could roll on the floor and laugh his icy head off, he bet Hyourinmaru was doing it now! Even if that was totally out of their character!

"I umm…"

Momo frowned. Her excitement to hear his reply suddenly crumbled. She had a wild guess at what he was trying to convey. Although she really was at fault at his own perverted thoughts (she can't be that bad at grammar compared to Madarame Ikkaku!), she couldn't help but feel sorry for Shirou. He was probably confused as hell by now that he couldn't talk straight!

But still, she kept the frown.

Was he supposed to be a child prodigy?

"What I mean is…"

Momo pulled him again by the neck and his waist and kissed him on the lips. All of the sudden, the captain froze on the spot, except for his arm snaking around her waist once more while his hand on the other arm cupped her cheeks, letting her be closer onto him.

It was only a blink when he found himself kissing her back, enjoying how both lips seemed to mold onto each other perfectly, feeling both of them against each other at long last!

The two of them smiled while still connected by the kiss, closed their eyes and continued moving their lips in sync at different angles. They couldn't be anything happier than letting them know how they've always felt, how they've always wanted to do this.

* * *

The two broke the contact, content smiles etched on their faces.

Just then, Momo's eyes widen. She touched her lips, eyes on Toushirou who also had a giddy look on his face.

_I—I kissed him!_

"Mo—" Before he could finish, the peach girl ran off with Flash step. From a distance, he could hear a "Gyaahhhh" sound, deducing she didn't run off for the wrong reasons.

And because of that, he let out a grin that even Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou couldn't contain.

…

But at that time, his ears picked up a rustling sound on the bushes behind him. Revolving around, he immediately switched off the happy-I'm-so-in-love face and venomously asked, "Who's there?", ready to freeze the intruder's body with Hyourinmaru and shatter him into dust.

Inside…

_Please don't let it be Matsumoto!_

The anonymous person easily followed his instructions and revealed himself, in fact, almost tripping on a stray root.

"Kaoru?"

_The love child!_

The captain mentally growled.

"Um, I was—"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes on the boy fidgeting his fingers again. But the most obvious thing he saw was the faint blush across his face. He was also staring on the floor again, which could mean he witnessed it all, and was embarrassed to his superior.

Under normal circumstances, Toushirou would have been embarrassed too; however, he felt the reason wasn't as inexplicable as before.

_That's right. _

_She feels the same way. _

_…_

Going back, he inwardly sighed in relief. "It's alright. Just…don't tell Matsumoto." He faintly smiled at him (He was such in a good mood not to do so). "And that's an order."

In return, the younger one straightened out on his words."Hai!"

"Now run off!"

* * *

The white-haired captain watched the boy leave the wide, training area using Flash Step. In a flash, he remembered 'someone' who had done the same thing just now.

He ruffled the side of his hair in frustration.

Teal eyes looked up at the sky that was turning dark. It was almost night time. He closed his eyes in deep thinking, half of him recalling the sensation of kissing the girl he knew so well since their childhood days and the other was questioning the uncertain future.

"Future children huh?"

A smile touched his lips.

_She could be a handful sometimes, _Hitsugaya Toushirou soon found himself devising hundreds of ways to catch her off guard (a pay back)and continue their interrupted 'business'.

_Master! You mean the father-child—_

Sh-shut up! I'm not—

Oh, but I'm a part of you. I know what your thoughts are.

_Hyourinmaru!_

Alright, alright. I'm happy for you, Master.

"Hmph." The captain started walking to his destination; the smile remained on his face.

…

"Whatever."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So how was it? : D I hope you enjoyed reading. Hit review if you have any thoughts and continue to support HitsuHina! : D

Also, please watch out for the next update on Shirou the Dog and other upcoming stories. : ) Jaa mata!

-suikatomomo

すいかともも


End file.
